love science
by JonasRush
Summary: this is my first fanfiction story so go easy on me please


'Have you met "the new guys" yet?' Camille asks her best friend Jo.

'No but I've heard that Gustavo Rocque is going to make them a boy band.' Jo answers. 'Maybe we should go meet them later.'

'Why later? If we can do it now.'

'Because I have to go. They want me to shoot a few scenes.' Jo says, with sort of an annoyed look on her face. As much as she loves her job and acting, she just hates how it always has to interrupt her private-life. 'You can go meet them if you want too.' She smiles.

'Okay, I will.' Camille smiles back.

They both stand up and Jo hugs Camille goodbye.

'Bye.'

Camille wasn't paying much attention any more 'cause the "new guys" just entered the pool area. Camille lightly shakes her head to bring herself back to reality. 'huh…oh…bye.'

Camille walks up to the guys and slaps one of them right a across the face. The boys take a step back all in sync. 'How dare you to betray me! Oh I hate it how I can't stay mad at you.' She kisses the short-haired brunette right on the lips and walks off.

Darn he is cute, she thinks to herself

One of the guys is sitting in the lobby drinking a pink smoothy wondering what to do. He is a handsome, blond, young man. Suddenly Jo walks up to him. 'Hey aren't you one of those guys who just moved here?' Jo asks the blond.

'Yeah…Hi I'm Kendall.'

'Jo.'

'Well, nice to meet you Jo.'

'So… do you like it here? Did you already meet a lot of people,'

'Not really, well there was this girl, she slapped my friend right across the face said he betrayed her but that she couldn't stay mad at him then she kissed him on the lips and walked off, it was pretty weird.'

'That's Camille, she's my best friend.'

'you're not gonna slap me, are you?' Kendall asks.

'no, I'm not gonna slap you, that's Camille's thing.' she smiles.

Kendall relaxed. 'Good.' And he smiles back.

'And you don't have to worry about Camille either, she was probably just practicing a scene on… ' waiting for Kendall to say the name of his friend.

'Logan.' Kendall says in realization.

'Once you really get to know her, she's a really cool girl.'

'So what brought you to L.A.?' Kendall says to keep the conversation going.

'At first I came here to be a singer but then they offered me a role in New Town High.'

'Oh I love that show but I haven't seen you in any episodes yet.' Kendall says confused.

'That's because the episodes I'm starring in haven't aired yet.' Jo smiles.

'Well, I look forth to watch them.' Kendall says with his signature smirk.

Kendall gets a text from Kelly saying he has to come to the studio to record. ' Sorry, I have to go, Gustavo wants me in the studio.'

'Gustavo Rocque?'

'Yes.'

'Awesome!'

'Not really, but I gotta go now, see ya later, you should come by sometime, so you can meet the guys.'

'yeah sure, I will, bye.' Jo waves.

'2J, bye!' Kendall waves back already leaving.

'Dogs! That was almost not TERRIBLE! In a few days we are already shooting our first video. If you sing like this on the tape. NO-ONE WILL WATCH IT! And the band will be OVER!'

'Gustavo, relax, everything will be just fine.' Kendall says.

'SING!' Gustavo shouts in a low voice.

'oh-oh-oh-uh-ooh.' The four boys sing perfectly in sync..

Gustavo does a gesture with his hand that it's still not that good.

*knock knock* Logan opens the door and sees Camille, he immediately crosses his arms in front of his face and says with a high-pitched voice 'Please don't hit me again.'

'Okay.' Her sweet voice replies.

Logan relaxes and leaves a sigh of relief.

'I'm Camille by the way.'

'Logan.' He says while shaking her hand. 'So what brings you here, Camille?'

'Jo said to meet you guys here.'

'Jo?' Logan asks confused.

'Yeah, my best friend, she met Kendall in the lobby earlier and told me to meet you guys here.' She explains.

'Cool.' Logan says not really knowing what he should have said.

'So…can I come in?'

'Oh yeah, sure.' Logan says realizing she's still standing in front of the door.

'So that's James.' The tall brunette is busy looking at himself in the mirror but he gives her his signature wave and slowly lays back in the orange cough. 'Carlos.' Who's also busy, playing videogames, still manages to wave at Camille in a hyper way but immediately goes back to his game.

'Why is he wearing a helmet?' Camille wispers.

'No-one really knows.' Logan replies and pauses a little. 'and Kendall.' Who gives Camille a gently nod. 'This is Camille.' Pointing at her with both of his hands wide open.

'You're the girl who slapped Logie, right?' Carlos asks.

'Carlos!' Logan shouts because he doesn't want Camille to feel embarrassed but mainly 'cause he called him Logie in front of her.

'Haha, yeah.' Camille laughs 'It's kinda what I do, but you don't have to worry I'm not gonna slap anyone right now.' She says looking at Logan.

Then Jo arrives, Logan let's her in. Kendall is happy she actually showed up. The girls and guys get to know each other and will soon become really good friends.


End file.
